a los ojos de una sin faccion
by karinacruz
Summary: todos conocemos la historia de tris prior, la chica que salvo chicago. pero ¿que hay de los demas? esta es la historia de Mia, una niña, que por el egoismo de sus padres, no la dieron en adopcion, condenandola a ser una abandonada como ellos, obligandola a sufrir las horrorosas consecuencias de la guerra, ella nos narra su historia en la guerra que ocasiono muchas muertes.
1. Chapter 1

**Haber, esta es una historia de una abandonada, y su experiencia durante la guerra. Antes de empezar, al principio de la historia tiene 10 años.**

 **Aquí vamos.**

 **No soy dueña de divergente, la dueña es verónica roth**

Hoy es el día anterior a la ceremonia de elección, me asomo a ver a todos los chicos y chicas caminando hacia el instituto con sus libros y sus abrigos. suspiro, quisiera tener esa suerte, los que pertenecen a facciones les toca lo mejor.

Yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido con los abandonados, y tampoco tengo la culpa de que mis padres sean egoístas, naturalmente ellos me habrían dado en adopción, y lo más seguro es que alguna pareja abnegada me habría adoptado, y así mi vida habría sido menos caótica.

Se meto de nuevo entre los callejones de la ciudad, se supone que no debo dejar que me vean, si me llegaran a ver me recogerían de las calles, lo cual sería bueno, pero destrozaría a mis padres.

Me pongo la vieja capucha y empiezo a caminar, mis padres me consiguieron una para que no me vieran la cara, pero no sirve de mucho cuando mides un metro con 40 centímetros.

Al llegar con los demás me reciben como siempre:

-hola Mia – dice sasha mientras me saluda con la mano

\- donde te metiste?- dice David, el me cuida a cambio de un poco de comida*que de echo sale de mi ración* él es un abandonado que fallo en la iniciación de osadía. Entonces me da un empujón y caigo al suelo,- no te vuelvas a ir, pequeña

Bufo y me levanto sacudiéndome la tierra, siempre me tratan así, aquí no todos son muy agradables.

-como sea- le digo – puedo cuidar de mi misma- digo más fuerte y él se ríe

-claro, que si- dice con sarcasmo- la pequeña abandonada que se calló de las escaleras del edificio y se perdió por 2 días, se puede cuidar sola

Me sonrojo al recordar eso, me caí de las escaleras el mes antepasado, si David no me hubiera atrapado, me habría roto algo. Y cuando tenía 9 años me perdí en la ciudad, pero por más que intentaba, no encontraba nuestro hogar, al final termine cerca del complejo de erudición, entonces mi padre me encontró, era de mañana y el sol aun no salía, yo lloraba en la calle mientras deambulaba entre los edificios, cuando me encontró me abrazo y me tomo de la mano y me guio a casa.

-Pero ya no soy esa pequeña niña indefensa

-como digas enana- me responde

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia dónde está mi madre

-hola mamá- digo sentándome a su lado

-hola cariño –dice, yo tengo el pelo negro, como ella, y los ojos verdes, es una lástima que no haya pasado la iniciación de verdad.

Decido ir a caminar un poco, me asomo por un edificio fijándome en que no haya nadie, entonces veo a una abnegada; tiene el pelo rubio pálido y es bajita y tiene los ojos azules, Graham la tiene agarrada por la muñeca. Graham es un amigo de mis padres.

Le dice algo y luego toma una pequeña bolsa de su mano, en cuanto ella da la vuelta en la esquina, corro hacia Graham a ver qué es lo que le quito

-Graham, eso fue grosero- le digo, pero tengo curiosidad de ver que es- ¿qué es?

-fruta seca- dice sonriendo

-dame- le suplico – vamos, no he comido mucho estos días, casi toda mi ración se la dan a David- el me pasa la bolsa; son manzanas secas, empiezo a comer, procurando no atragantarme

-déjame algo- dice en tono desenfadado, yo asiento y sigo caminando.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Hoy es el día de elección, todos los chicos y chicas de 16 años elegirán la facción donde pasaran el resto de su vida, o terminen en los abandonados. En ese caso, espero encontrar un o una mejor niñera que David.

Camino de un lado a otro con las manos en el estómago, ayer tampoco me dieron mucho de comer, David me quito casi toda mi ración y tampoco es que las manzanas que me dio Graham hubieran bastado. Pienso en los que dejaran su facción de origen, tal vez alguien de verdad, se cambie a cordialidad o un osado a verdad o algún cordialidad o alguien a erudición, o algún erudito a osadía... de todas las facciones, bueno todas menos abnegación, ellos son la facción más leal

Ya deben de estar eligiendo, me acerco hacia dónde están y me quedo esperando a que termine, ahí empieza mi parte favorita de el día de elección; cuando los nuevos iniciados de osadía saltan a un tren en movimiento.

5 minutos después los veo salir a todos. 3 eruditos, unas cuantos veraces, un cordial, creo, muchos osados *como siempre* y… ¿una abnegada? ¿Cómo?

Instintivamente empiezo a caminar hacia ahí, ¿una abnegada? No puede ser… a menos que falle, en ese caso supongo que si conseguiré una nueva niñera.

Me quedo boquiabierta cuando veo que logra subir al tren, veo a todos los demás salir, pero yo me quedo donde estoy, entonces un cordial me ve

-eres una abandonada?- dice, es joven como de unos 18 años

Yo me llevo un dedo a los labios, queriéndole dar a entender que guarde el secreto. Y lo entiende porque asiente y sigue caminando.

Yo me pongo la capucha y regreso corriendo a casa. Sin creer lo que acabo de ver:

Una abnegada en osadía.

Ya veremos cómo le va.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Después de vagar un rato, regreso a mi hogar, al llegar veo a un chico con ropa de cordialidad con la cara entre las manos.

-¿Cómo demonios pude fallar?- murmura, y luego rompe a llorar

\- ¿estás bien?- pregunto. Aunque es obvio que no.

\- no- entonces levanta la cabeza- ¿tú de que facción eres pequeña?

-la pregunta es ¿de qué facción eres tú?- le digo

-no lo sé, falle en la iniciación de osadía, no pude bajar del tren.

\- en ese caso, eres un abandonado, como yo.- le digo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

\- ¿entonces qué hago niña?- pregunta viéndome a los ojos

-vamos, yo sé a dónde ir.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo empiezo a guiar, todos los años pasa esto; de repente te encuentras a algún chico o alguna chica llorando por las calles porque acaba de fallar en su iniciación, entonces hay que guiarlos con los demás y calmarlos y decirles que todo estará bien, eso es lo típico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto

-Cristian ¿y tú?

-Mia.- le contesto y entonces se me ocurre algo- oye, ye que eres un abandonado ¿querrías ser mi niñero?

-¿niñero?- pregunta

-claro, siempre me andaba metiendo en problemas o perdiéndome o cayéndome de algún lado, entonces mis padres decidieron que necesitaba una niñera, también decidieron que necesitaba una para que se asegurara de que no me vieran. Pero mi niñero es malo, y se aprovecha.

-¿se aprovecha?

-claro, se come casi toda mi ración.-le digo- si fueras mi niñero te daríamos un poco de mi ración, pero solo un poco. No sería mucho pero es algo.

\- supongo que tienes nuevo niñero- dice con una sonrisa triste

\- oye, no te preocupes, no es tan malo como parece.- le digo sonriendo, el asiente y me sube a sus hombros, yo grito al sentir que me voy a caer, luego me rio a carcajadas- creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.

Cuando llegamos con los demás le digo donde está mi madre.

-¡mamá, mamá, mira él puede ser mi nuevo niñero!- le digo

-¿que pasara con David?

-se lo merece, es malo conmigo, además Cristian ya acepto

\- está bien.- dice y se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

Cristian me baja y empieza a mirar alrededor, parece a punto de llorar, no puedo culparlo.

-he, todo estará bien, lo prometo- le digo

Él se sienta en el piso, solo lleva una playera color café de manga corta, supongo que no se le ocurrió que terminaría aquí.

-¿Te traigo algo de comer?- ya es hora de la cena y están dando más latas, para los que fallaron- vamos, luego te conseguiré una chamarra o algo, además de un lugar para dormir. No te preocupes, siempre es difícil, sobre todo los primeros días.

Lo arrastro por todo el lugar hasta que conseguimos casi todo *nos faltó una chamarra, no había, también consigo una colchoneta cerca de la mía por si necesita algo. Entonces es hora de dormir, le digo buenas noches y me duermo, pensando cómo le estará yendo a la abnegada, si no llego con él, significa que lo logro. Entonces me duermo.

Me despierto con el sonido de sollozos. Enseguida se que son de Cristian. Me siento y lo busco en la oscuridad.

-¿estás bien, Cristian?-susurro

-no-lloriquea

Gateo hacia él, y lo abrazo.

-oye, no pasa nada ¿si?-le digo- mañana podemos ir a robar una chamarra

El asiente y me devuelve el abraso fuertemente… de echo demasiado fuerto

-Christian- le digo- me asfixias.

El me suelta de golpe y me mira asustado.

-lo siento

-no pasa nada- le digo- vuelve a dormir, cualquier cosa estoy aquí.

-descansa

 **Es curioso, a Cristian lo hice pensando en Al.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

En cuanto abro los ojos me levanto y corro hacia Cristian:

-arriba, arriba- le digo sacudiéndolo- despierta, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy

-voy…- dice tallándose los ojos, se levanta y bosteza.

-vamos, hoy iremos a robar en alguna casa mientras todos están trabajando o en el instituto.

-vamos.

Lo guio por las casas. Entonces me detengo; tengo que planear esto.

-¿a qué facción vamos?-le pregunto

-¿qué te parece a abnegación?...no, tienen cosas muy sosas… ¿osadía?... no, nos matarían… ¿cierto?, cordialidad está algo lejos, mmm ¿Qué tal, verdad?

-claro

Caminamos entre casas por un buen rato hasta que llegamos, esperamos escondidos hasta que vemos salir a toda una familia, me alegro al ver a una chica de mi edad salir con ellos; significa que tendrán ropa de mi tamaño.

-Vamos-le digo jalándolo del brazo

Entramos por la ventana de atrás y comprobamos que no haya nadie, luego nos dirigimos a la cocina y tomamos todo lo que podemos, luego subimos a buscar algo para guardar todo, encuentro una mochila, perfecto. Luego me dirijo a los cuartos, al entrar veo las paredes llenas de fotos, una cama llena de juguetes, y un armario lleno de ropa. Corro al armario y saco la ropa que puede serme útil; chamarras, un par de zapatos, unas playeras y otras cosas.

Luego veo el cuarto de baño: podría tomar un baño rápido y vestirme con ropa limpia.

-¡Cristian, voy a tomar un baño, avísame si alguien llega!

Luego corro al cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta con seguro, luego me quito la ropa y abro el grifo del agua. Pronto el agua me cae encima, esta tibia. Me limpio como puedo, pero no quiero irme de aquí jamás. Pronto el agua se enfría y me obligo a salir, tomo una toalla y me envuelvo con ella, luego entro a la habitación de la más pequeña, y tomo la ropa que me servirá: unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos para correr, una playera de manga corta a rayas blancas y negras, y arriba una chamarra con capucha de mi tamaño, es bastante cómodo traer ropa tan suave y limpia

-Christian, toma rápido lo que necesites y vámonos-le digo, meto más cosas en la mochila, todo puede ser útil, me veo en el espejo, y ya no veo a la niña que nunca fue dada en adopción a pesar de que ella pasaba hambre y frio casi todo el tiempo, ahora veo a una niña… normal, que pertenece a verdad y tiene una casa bonita y un cuarto lleno de cosas. Entonces Christian entra en la habitación y me ve frente al espejo, lleva ropa limpia, le queda bien, ahora él también parece un veraz, yo me volteo hacia él y sonrió un poco- parezco una niña normal de verdad

-sí, lo pareces-me dice sonriendo con algo de tristeza- dime, si tus padres nunca te dieron en adopción, ¿Por qué no fuiste tú misma? Podrías explicar todo y seguro que te aceptaran y te adoptara alguien, seguramente un abnegado.

-es que, no sé, me encantaría pertenecer a una facción y tener una mamá y un papá que me quieran de verdad-digo dudando- pero… si me voy, ellos estarían tristes y además, me toca cuidar de ti-digo sonriendo un poco

-pero no te tienes que quedarte por otra persona, es tiempo de que pienses en tu propia felicidad -me dice tomándome por los hombros- ve, me asegurare de que tus padres estén bien, yo estaré bien, anda, podemos ir a ver al orfanato, seguro que te adoptaran.

Siento lágrimas en los ojos, nadie me había tratado con cariño o se había preocupado por mí antes. Quiero ser de una facción, quiero tener una vida algo normal. Me volteo hacia él y asiento. Luego se escucha que la puerta principal se abre.

-demonios, llegaron,-le susurro a Christian- vamos, hay que salir por la ventana aunque está algo alto

El asiento y vamos al cuarto que da al patio de atrás. Abro la ventana con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y salto hasta la barda que tiene menos de 15 centímetros de ancho, si caigo puedo morir, pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder. Me volteo y asiento hacia Christian, para que me siga, empezamos a caminar por la barda hasta llegar a la orilla, me detengo, no sé qué hacer.

-no puedo saltar de tan alto-le susurro a Christian- no creo que pueda

-está bien, yo voy primero y te atrapare-me dice, luego pasa delante de mí y baja con cuidado, veo que le duele al caer. Luego estira los brazos hacia mí y asiente- vamos, yo te atrapo.

Bajo un poco y luego salto, y Christian me atrapa y me baja con cuidado. En cuanto estoy en el piso salimos corriendo. Cuando llegamos a la calle, empezamos a caminar tranquilamente, después de todo, parecemos veraces de los pies a la cabeza. Yo simplemente voy siguiendo a Christian, pero veo que se dirige al orfanato, me detengo y empiezo a retroceder.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta cuando me ve

-no quiero ir, solo lo pensare un poco, mañana venimos-le digo- además no nos creerán si vamos vestidos tan bien como lo estamos

-está bien, vamos a casa-me dice y me carga sobre sus hombros

Vamos a casa… por ahora sigue siendo mi casa ¿cierto?

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y recuerden: dejar comentarios no hace daño**

 **Adiós, siento no haber subido capitulo en tanto tiempo, tuve un bloqueo. Recuerden, también leer mi otra historia: "qué tal si" y creo que eso es todo.**

 **adiós**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Al llegar al sector de los sin facción esta por meterse el sol, le hablo a una abandonada de osadía que fallo, es amable, pero no quiso ser mi niñera, camino hacia ella .

-hola, sasha-le digo- te sorprenderá lo que encontré

-¡Mia! No te reconocí, estas preciosa con esa ropa blanca y negra-me dice sonriendo

Es muy amable, tomo la mochila y la abro, luego le doy una manzana que conseguí.

-dios, es fruta, hace un tiempo que no como algo tan fresco-me dice y le da una mordida y luego otra hasta que se la acaba.

-oye, necesito un consejo-le digo mirándome los pies- ¿podemos hablar?

-claro, pequeña- empieza a caminar y yo la sigo- ¿Qué pasa?

-es algo privado-le digo

-tengo una idea, vamos-me dice y se echa a correr, yo corro detrás de ella, me detengo al llegar a las vías del tren, ¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer?, veo que sonríe un poco- anda, a saltar, aun no lo he olvidado

Oigo el tren y sasha empieza a correr, al ver esto yo también corro, cuando pasa el tren ella se agarra del asidero y entra, luego me extiende una mano, yo la tomo y entro. Me siento en el piso, sudando frio por el susto que acabo de pasar.

-es algo difícil subir pero bajar es fácil, solo tienes que saltar y rezar para no matarte-me dice y se ríe- bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-es que… bueno… yo no pienso ser más una abandonada-le digo- me arte, no pienso seguir pasando hambre y frio solo porque mis padres son egoístas

-bien… pero ¿Cómo lo harás?

-iré al orfanato.

-¿y para que quieres mi consejo?-me dice

-porque no estoy tan segura, mis padres me quieren… o eso creo, y Cristian es nuevo y creo que necesita ayuda, sabes que me gusta enseñar a todos lo que van llegando

-oye, Cristian estará bien-me dice- y debes pensar por tu felicidad, asi que yo diría que te fueras al orfanato

-gracias-murmuro- ¿quieres mi ropa?, no puedo llegar y decir que soy una abandonada vistiendo tan bien, ¿me la cambias?, la ropa me queda un poco grande y la tuya ya está muy desgastada

Ella asiente. Pero antes de siquiera quitarme la chamarra oigo gritos de alegría. Me asomo por la puerta y veo a los osados. Demonios.

-Sasha, hay que saltar, hay osados esperando el tren y si nos ven estaremos en problemas

Ella asiente y se acerca a la puerta, luego salta, veo como corre unos pasos y luego recupera el equilibrio. Pero cuando yo quiero saltar, no me atrevo, y los osados empiezan a subir, son adultos, algunos jóvenes, pero la mayoría parecen mayores a 20 años.

-¿qué haces aquí?-me pregunta una osada

-yo… yo… me subí y no sé cómo bajar, soy Mia, y soy una veraz-le digo rápido

-ya lo veo-me dice sonriendo- soy Tori, y como veras, soy osada, vamos a ir a un juego de captura la bandera, los iniciados están en el otro vagón, te invitaría pero es solo para osados, y tú eres una veraz

-yo no soy nada, no pertenezco a ninguna facción-le digo, quiero jugar con ellos.

-¿Cómo que no eres nada?-me dice arqueando una ceja. Demonios, ya lo eche todo a perder

-s-sí, yo aún no he elegido una facción y nunca pertenecí a verdad, asi que prácticamente no pertenezco a ninguna facción.- le digo esperando a que me crea- es por eso que, cuando sea mi ceremonia de elección, me transferiré a osadía

-mm, está bien, pero los otros osados no te aceptaran si vas vestida como una veraz, asi que toma mi chaqueta-me dice mientras me la pasa, yo la tomo y la miro agradecida- si preguntan, eres mi sobrina, y si te preguntan más, tu madre que ya te tenía cuando se transfirió fallo la iniciación y yo me tuve que quedar contigo, ¿está bien?

-gracias, ¿crees que ellos se van a creer eso?-le digo suavemente

-son osados, no eruditos-me dice y sonríe- ahora vamos.

Veo que todos empiezan a saltar, yo me acerco a la orilla y reúno todo el valor que puedo, salto y caigo hacia adelante, raspándome las rodillas.

-¿estás bien, niña?- me pregunta un osado, yo asiento y me levanto- y ¿tú quién eres?

-soy… la sobrina de Tori-le digo

-no sabía que Tori tenía una sobrina-me dice, ¿Cómo es que conoce a Tori?

-si… su hermana, mi madre, no pasó la iniciación y ella se quedó conmigo, hace poco que la conozco, durante mi infancia el pase con otro familiar-le digo

-como sea, pero creo que querrás alcanzar a tu tía-me dice, yo asiento y corro hacia ella.

-¿cómo se juega?-le pregunto cuando llego a su lado

-bueno, son dos equipos, y tenemos que encontrar la bandera del otro equipo y tomarla, el que la encuentre primero, gana.-dice y sonríe- vamos en el equipo de cuatro

-¿solo cuatro? ¿Por qué tan poquitos?-le pregunto y ella se ríe

-cuatro, es un chico de osadía, anda, vamos a llegar al último si no te das prisa-dice y se echa a correr

Yo voy con ella y seguimos a un grupo de personas hasta llegar a la noria, ahí, me siento mientras unos chicos hacen tonterías por otro lado. Ellos están discutiendo sobre qué hacer. Me quedo un rato sentada, volteo a ver la noria, y veo a una persona trepándola, por el largo del pelo debe ser una mujer, detrás de ella está un chico, parece que la está siguiendo, seguramente son pareja, lo más seguro es que van a subir a besarse, qué asco. Tori está hablando con otros osados, más lejos, yo me quedo viéndolos hasta que escucho un pequeño grito, casi nulo. Volteo y veo a la chica colgando de uno de los travesaños de la noria. Me levanto y empiezo a avanzar lentamente hacia ahí, sin quitar los ojos de la chica, veo que el chico que iba con ella empieza a bajar los travesaños rápidamente ¿es que la piensa dejar ahí colgada? No creí que los osados fueran tan cobardes.

Escucho un crujido y la noria comienza a moverse. Volteo a buscar al chico, el ha encendido la noria para bajar la de algún modo, veo que la chica se acerca cada vez más al piso, yo vuelvo a retrocedes y me vuelvo a sentar en el piso, seguramente fue otro estúpido **-no hace falta mencionar que pasa mucho tiempo con personas mayores y escucha su lenguaje-** juego osado, veo a la chica saltar y luego rueda para que el vagón no la aplaste, el chico la alcanza no sin antes volver a apagar la noria, cuando llega a su lado la rodea con los brazos y le quita las manos de la cara, se están mirando, están muy cerca, dios que asco creo que van a besarse, me volteo y me voy a otro lado, los veo hablar y luego se dividen en equipos y salen corriendo, yo voy con un equipo, tratando que no me noten, la chica rubia encuentra la bandera, está en un árbol y ella salta para alcanzarla pero otra chica llega y la toma primero, la chica se queda atrás, se ve desconcertada, pero el chico que supongo que es su novio le pone una mano en el hombro y luego es hora de volver a subirse a los trenes para regresar a osadía. Tori me ayuda subir, y me dice que salte en la sede de verdad.

-gracias, Tori, me divertí-le digo y ella asiente sonriendo

-salta, ahora-me dice y yo obedezco, salto y esta vez no caigo

Vuelvo lentamente al sector abandonado, al llegar lo primero que veo es a Cristian corriendo hacia mí, está sonriendo, al llegar a mí me abraza con fuerza

-¿dónde te habías metido?

-estaba con los osados-le digo con un hilito de voz

-¿te dijeron algo? ¿Te hicieron algo?-me pregunta preocupado

-no, solo me lastime un poco las rodillas pero estoy bien, una osada me cuido-le digo- pero no te preocupes no me descubrieron, creyó que era una veraz que escapo de su casa durante la noche para pensar y se subió al tren para matar el tiempo

Él toma mi cara entre sus manos y me obliga a mirarlo

-no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una tontería asi jamás ¿entendido?-me pregunta

-sí, no lo volveré a hacer-respondo seria

El me abraza y lo oigo murmurar algo aunque no distingo que es.

-mañana me quiero ir al orfanato-le digo

-yo te llevare, no te preocupes, estarás bien, ya no pasaras hambre o frio y tendrás una cama cómoda y calientita, y lo más importante: tendrás una familia que te cuide y te proteja


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Cristian y yo vamos andando por la calle, de camino al orfanato, llevo la ropa de sasha, esta desgastada y sucia, al entrar la mujer del escritorio nos mira fijamente, me dirijo hacia ella

-ah, hola soy Mia, yo quiero vivir aquí o que me den asilo o como se llame-le digo nerviosa y con lágrimas amenazando salir

-¿de qué facción vienes?-me pregunta

-soy una sin facción, mis padres no me dieron en adopción, tengo 10 años y me niego a seguir viviendo asi-le digo con más seguridad

-bien, entra pequeña, te daremos de comer y te podrás dar un baño, debes haber sufrido mucho todo este tiempo, vamos-me dice y me tiende la mano. Me volteo rápidamente hacia Cristian y lo abrazo, es muy alto, y yo soy muy bajita, asi que prácticamente lo abrazo y entierro la cara en su estómago, y empiezo a sollozar, es la mejor persona que he conocido, sin él, yo no estaría aquí.

-eh, pequeña, estaré bien, pero tienes que soltarme e irte con ella

-no quiero irme todavía-digo entre sollozos, el se agacha junto a mi

-Hey, te veré todas las noches en el patio de atrás, a las 12 en punto, asi será todas las noches ¿si?-susurra tan bajo que solo yo puedo oírlo- y prometo que estarás mejor ahora –dice en voz alta para disimular

Me separo de él lentamente y me volteo hacia la mujer, le tomo la mano y ella me guía hacia el interior, hay varios cuartos, hay uno largo con muchas camas para todos los niños y otro para las niñas, también hay varios cuartos de baño y un gran comedor para todos, todo el lugar esta vacío, es porque todos están en la escuela a esta hora. La mujer que dice llamarse Nicole me lleva y me asigna una cama donde pega mi nombre en la cabecera con mi nombre… o eso dice que es, no se leer.

Me siento en la cama y veo a mi alrededor… si no fuera por mis padres ahora estaría cómoda en una casa y nunca habría tenido la necesidad de robar; pero a pesar de eso no me arrepiento de que no me hayan dado en adopción, so lo hubieran hecho no conocería a Cristian, ni a Sasha, ni habría jugado a "Captura La Bandera" con tan solo 10 años. De repente me percato de que estoy llorando, muchas lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro y no sé cómo pararlas.

Me limpio las lágrimas y poco a poco cesan. Nicole se presenta y me da una toalla y me dice donde esta el cuarto de baño. Camino tímidamente y entro.

Al salir me encuentro con unas ropas de muchos colores en la cama, me visto rápido y me seco y cepillo el pelo enredadísimo por años de no poderlo hacer. Al verme, Nicole me corta el pelo hasta los hombros y me revisa para asegurarse de que no tenga piojos o algo asi, por suerte no tengo, si no, habría sido desastroso. Después de eso me lleva al comedor y me sirve un plato de sopa y un poco de carne. Como, procurando no verme tan mal, pero, que importa, tengo hambre, soy una abandonada que nunca pudo darse el lujo de comer gran cosa. Después de comer me recuesto en la cama y me quedo dormida sin si quiera darme cuenta.

Al despertar esta oscuro y muchas niñas mucho menores que yo están dormidas en sus literas, volteo a ver la hora que dice en el reloj que esta encima de la puerta: 11:55

Cristian me vera a las 12:00 en el patio. Me levanto y camino a la cocina y tomo dos trozos de fruta, no notaran que faltan, luego salgo al patio por la ventana y me siento a esperar. Después de un rato siento una mano en el hombro

Me volteo pensando que quizá será Nicole que viene a reñirme por salir tan tarde o por robar la fruta. Pero no, en lugar de eso me encuentro con unos ojos calidos y amables.

-hola, Mia-me dice sonriendo un poco- que tal tu primer dia?

-la verdad me la pase dormida-digo encogiéndome de hombros- pero hay comida-digo sacando la fruta y se la entrego

-gracias…-dice, cuídate, tienes que ser fuerte, ok?

-si

-me tengo que ir, sabes que es algo peligroso que los abandonados estén por estos rumbos, me pueden matar.

-date prisa, y cuídate-le digo y lo abrazo

El asiente y se aleja, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Yo regreso caminando lentamente para no hacer ruido. Me meto en la cama y me quedo dormida casi instantáneamente.


End file.
